


Unexpected

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from tumblr and Green; Shin-ah and Jae-ha are on a hunting trip that goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OMGitsgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/gifts).



“Don’t grip too tight now, Shin-ah.” Jae-ha made sure the other was comfortable on his back before leaping into the air, pausing on one branch of a tree before heading to another. It was always good to get a running start before really sailing through the air. “If you use your voice, I’ll stop wherever you need me to.”

He felt Shin-ah nod against his skin and Jae-ha sighed. Even alone, Shin-ah was shy with his voice and when he could be coaxed into talking for longer than a few words, the boy had a perfectly charming voice. _I wonder if I can get him to sing next time I play—_

“Now, nothing too cute or fuzzy for our dear Yona. I’d hate to see her cry over a baby rabbit.” He grinned a little. “I know that we are hunting herbs, but sometimes a little extra won’t go amiss…”

Shin-ah shook his head. “Yona is hunting birds,” he said softly. “She and Yun just want herbs. Yona is trying… to learn from Yun—to cook and help with medicine. She and Yun don’t want to see us get sick again. Not even from a cold.”

“… hrm. At least there are no cliffs for Yona to try and walk on to prove her need to find medicine,” he shuddered a little. He paused in the middle of a field, the strong smell of a familiar plant filling his nose. “Just empty fields—”

“None of us.. liked Yona doing that,” Shin-ah climbed down and looked around. “But… Jae-ha was there to protect Yona.” There was a small smile on his face. “Even… even Jae-ha didn’t realize it… yet.” He paused a moment, turning his head from side to side. Jae-ha sensed the surprise from him, the younger boy’s mouth dropping open in shock as he spotted something only he could see.

Jae-ha blinked. Shin-ah hadn’t reached for his sword, so whatever he saw must not have been dangerous at all. “… Jae-ha—there’s something… a lot of things… coming toward us.”

Jae-ha was about to ask what it was when he felt claws dig into his leg and he nearly jumped out of his skin and out of the field again at the unexpected shock. Then he heard the demanding ‘meow’ and he looked down in befuddled shock at the cat that was determinedly trying to climb up his leg. His lips twitched with a smile.

“Ah… I take it that you’ve never seen cats before, Shin-ah?” Jae-ha asked. The other shook his head, cheeks flushed and he reached down to pet one of the creatures demanding of his attention. “They’re mostly harmless, but I think I realized why there is now a swarm of them…”

The name of the plant that they had landed in finally came to his mind and he laughed again, sitting down and letting the group of them crawl over his lap as he teased them with strands of the herb, watching them bat at it, watching Shin-ah imitate _him._

_Ah, well—at least catnip is something that Yun can use as well. I wonder what he’d say to the addition of an actual tiny beast of a feline?_


End file.
